Tragedy in my life
by Rose Namikaze
Summary: Bagaiman jika seorang Obito Uchiha yang diketahui telah meninggal sebenarnya masih hidup?/ketika dia kembali, semua tidaklah sesuai apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya/ bad summary/ Obito x rin/ Kakashi x rin. Tidak ada perang shinobi antara konoha dengan Mandara dan obito
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Bagaiman jika seorang Obito Uchiha yang diketahui telah meninggal sebenarnya masih hidup?/ketika dia kembali, semua tidaklah sesuai apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya/ bad summary/ Obito x rin/ Kakashi x rin. Tidak ada perang shinobi antara konoha dengan Mandara dan obito

 **Tragedy in my life**

 **Naruto selalu milik** **Masashi Kishimoto** **sensei~**

 **Rated : T semi M untuk Bahasa yang kasar**

 **Obito x Rin / Kakashi x Rin**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan EYD**

 **Please RnR masih pemula. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashback**

Obito Uchiha masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit dan tidak berdaya ketika setengah dari dirinya telah dihempas oleh batu-batuan dan hancur menjadi darah yang sudah menyatu dengan tumpukan batu yang menimpahnya.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu untuk menyelamatkan rin, aku memang ketua yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Sial, Sial" ucap kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong batu yang menimpah obito

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku lupa memberikan hadiah untukmu karena telah menjadi jounin. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang berguna. Mata sharinganku"

Obito kembali mengeluarkan muntah darah yang membuat rin semakin menangis melihatnya

"Rin cepatlah, bantu memindahakan mata ini"ujar obito.

Setelah pemindahan mata selesai, batu reruntuhan semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin memperburuk keadaan gua tersebut

"Kakashi, bawalah rin pergi dan berjanjilah untuk menjaganya" ujar obito.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku" ucap kakashi.

Lalu kakashi mengajak rin untuk meninggalkan obito sendiri

"Obito, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap rin yang semakin menangis dan terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada obito.

Obito menepis tangan rin dan runtuhan batu menimpah tubuh obito

"Lucu sekali, bahkan aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya dan aku sudah berakhir. Semuanya berakhir" ketika itu semua menjadi gelap

 **End Flashback**

Obito masih mengingat betul rasa sakit, ah bahkan bukan sakit lagi tetapi sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Mati, itulah kata yang cocok untuk tubuhnya. Entah mengapa dirinya sekarang disini, bersama Mandara Uchiha. Obito sering menatap kedalam dirinya melalui air yang mengalir didekat markas Mandara Uchiha, betapa rusak dirinya, setengah tubuhnya sudah hancur dan telah digantikan oleh sel hokage pertama dan wajahnya sudah benar-benar tidak seperti dulu. Ingatan sialan itu selalu merasuki dirinya dan menghantui dirinya. Bahkan obito sangat sadar seratus persen, bahwa dia bukanlah obito yang dulu.

"cih, ingatan sialan itu lagi"

"jika kau mengingat ingatan itu terus, kau tidak akan benar-benar hidup. Aku sudah mengatakan seribukali padamu" ucap Mandara yang mendengar obito selalu mengumpat dengan kesal.

"cih, kau juga sama saja. Walaupun kau memaksaku melupakannya, aku akan semakin mengingatnya"

"sadarlah obito, kau bukan bocah yang sekarat, batuk darah dan berteriak seperti gadis yang meminta pertolongan karena tubuhmu hancur demi siapa? Temanmu? Atau memang teman brengsekmu? Yang selalu mementingkan peraturan itu" ujar Mandara.

"kau tau Mandara, aku memang baru menyadarinya dia memang brengsek. Apa yang Rin lihat dari laki-laki seperti dirinya"

" kau tidak sadar, dia lebih tampan dan berbakat darimu. Jangan terlalu berharap lebih jika kau dapat melebih laki-laki itu" ucap mandara.

"hei, sekarang aku sudah tampan dan memiliki bakat, kau tidak lihat" Obito langsung menunjukan Mangekyo Sharingannya.

"kau baru menguasainya, jangan banyak bergaya. Sudah, aku ingin membicarakan urusanku dengan temanku. Sampai jumpa"

 **Puff~**

"Mandara memang seenaknya saja meninggalkan markas lalu menyuruhku menjaganya, dasar pak tua" ujar obito kesal lalu pergi masuk kedalam markas.

Kenangan itu terus menghantui obito layaknya hantu yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi dia tersadar ketika membayangkan senyum rin yang dulu mengajaknya pergi

 **Flashback**

"Obito, jika kau merasa tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu di dunia ini, itu bohong karena aku, kakashi dan minato-sensei pasti membutuhkanmu. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras" ucap rin sambal mengobati tangan obito yang terluka.

"ittai-"ucap obito

"sedikit lagi selesai, yap! Sudah. Ayo kita pergi menemui kakashi dan minato-sensei" rin menarik tangan obito dan obito hanya mengikutinya

"lakukan yang terbaik obito, aku mendukungmu. Jadilah hokage yang hebat dan aku akan senang melihat kau menyelamatkan dunia. Janji ya" ujar rin

 **End Flashback**

"janji? Apakah kau masih mengingatnya, rin?" ujar obito pelan sambil menatap tangan yang sewaktu dulu ditarik oleh rin.

"hei bodoh, kau bicara dengan siapa?" ujar mandara yang tiba-tiba muncul

"kau selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, dasar pak tua" ujar obito kesal

"sebelum kau semakin marah, aku punya berita bagus untukmu" ujar mandara

"aku harap ini sangat bagus"

"kita akan mengunjungi konoha, karena aku punya satu hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan, bagaimana?"ujar mandara

Muka obito sedikit menunjukan wajah berseri-seri tapi kemudia dia kembali menunjukan raut yang tidak enak dilihat.

"berita buruknya, aku kan sudah mati disana? Bagaimana caranya dasar pak tua" ujar obito kesal

"hei tenang, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana. Kau bisa menutupi wajahmu dengan topeng ini" ujar mandara

"tidak, aku akan kembali ke konoha hanya dengan wajah ini, tidak lebih"ujar obito

"terserah kau saja, aku akan berkemas sebaiknya kau ikut berkemas"ucap mandara lalu menghilang.

Semua ini harus dipersiapkan dengan sepenuh hati oleh obito, tapi apakah kedua temannya terutama rin masih mengenali dirinya, kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Bagaimana mereka melihat aku yang sekarang? Rasa bimbang dan curiga mulai muncul dibenak obito. Dari dulu memang dirinya sangat sulit untuk memutuskan suatu hal

"cih, aku benci perasaan ini" ujarnya lalu melihat kearah jendela dan menatap langit yang sebenrnya tertutup pohon besar karena markas mereka di tengah hutan.

"aku harap tidak ada yang berubah dari konoha, baik suasana maupun rin, ya aku harap begitu"

* * *

YOSH! Minna-san Gomen-gomen. Udah lama banget ga buat fanfict haha…entah kenapa semakin hari tugas saya semakin banyak dan saya berharap, cerita ini bisa selesai haha. bersambung ke capt 2~

Don't forget RnR. -Rose Namikaze-


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum melanjutkan chapter 2, balas review di chapter 1 kemarin….

 **Fahri09 :** Terimakasih, pasti dilanjut secepat mungkin

 **Tectona Grandis :** Ini dilanjutin kok :)

Ya, ini bacot saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya. Review kalian berarti untuk saya…

 **Tragedy in my life**

 **Naruto selalu milik** **Masashi Kishimoto** **sensei~**

 **Rated : T semi M untuk Bahasa yang kasar**

 **Obito x Rin / Kakashi x Rin**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan EYD**

 **Please RnR masih pemula. Don't like don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Matahari telah terbit, burung-burung berkicau yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Yap! Ini adalah hari keberangakatan obito menuju konoha, tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Sudah berubahkah sejak terakhir dia datangi? Atau bagaimana dengan konoha sekarang? Semua itu muncul dalam benak obito saat sebelum dia menutupkan matanya ya, walaupun hanya sebelah matanya saja yang menutup tetapi obito tetap selalu merasakan dan mengingat semua kejadian yang membuat dirinya hancur.

 **Hoam…**

"kau sudah bangun? Menguapmu besar sekai seperti kuda nil" ujar mandara yang melihat obito keluar dari ruangannya.

"diam kau, pak tua. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"tanya obito

"sebentar lagi. Selain itu, aku lupa memberitahumu, di konoha aku akan berpisah denganmu jadi, sewalah sebuah apaterment untuk dirimu"ujar mandara

"hei! Bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang? Kau lupa ya aku tidak punya uang" jawab obito

"tenang, aku akan membayar semua tagihan apaterment. Tetapi, tidak termasuk makan. Cepat aku akan terlambat kalau kau lama seperti ini"ujar mandara lalu meninggalkan obito

"dasar pak tua, kan dia yang mencegahku untuk mandi karena selalu mengoceh dengan hal yang tidak jelas" obito pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia memakai pakaian kebanggannya, baju dengan lambang kipas merah dibelakangnya. Tanda bahwa dia seorang Uchiha, walaupun dia adalah orang yang lemah, dulu dia memang selalu dibilang lemah bahkan oleh rekan satu teamnya, kakashi. Ketika obito mengingat itu, dia secara tidak sengaja merusak sedikit dinding yang dia pegang.

"ah, aku tidaklah lemah sekarang. Aku dapat melawan kakashi sekarang" kemudian kembali merapihkan rambut dan bajunya lalu bergegas menggambil barang yang dia akan bawa ke konoha

"hanya 1 bulan kami di konoha, ya aku harap 1 bulan yang menyenangkan"

"obito, cepat, urusanku bukan hanya mengurusimu"teriak mandara dari luar markas

"iya pak tua, aku kesana"

Konoha sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali obito menginjakan kakinya disana, dia masih ingat betul bagaimana kaki kecilnya dulu melangka bersama teamnya menuju misi yang membawa dirinya tidak pernah kembali ke desa itu lagi. Obito menutupi dirinya dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan dirinya, lalu obito juga berjalan sambil menunduk, takut jika dirinya masih ada yang mengenali.

"cepat, aku tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, langsung saja aku mencarikanmu apaterment dan aku akan pergi"ujar mandara

Obito hanya terus mengikuti mandara tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Selain itu, mandara juga menutupi dirinya dengan jubah karena dia juga dikenal telah menghilang dari konoha sejak hokage pertama meninggal. Semakin lama, obito terus berjalan mengikuti mandara entah kemana karena sudah banyak sebagian tempat yang sudah berubah. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah, wangi dan hangat suasana rin tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan obito

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, secara tidak sengaja obito mencium wangi dari tubuh rin, obito sedikit menarik tubuhnya dari posisi menunduk dan mencari sumber wangi itu, tapi tidak ada. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya yang selama ini tidak pernah tersampaikan hingga detik ini. Kemudian, dia kembali mengikuti mandara menuju apaterment barunya.

"ini kuncinya, kau jangan keluyuran tidak jelas, ingat statusmu sudah meninggal. Jangan sampai ada orang yang sadar kalua kau uchiha obito"ujar mandara lalu meninggalkan obito dan menghilang

"si pak tua itu selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba" obito membuka apatermentnya, cukup nyaman ruangan serba putih dengan sofa dan meja serta dapur yang dapat digunakan dan tak lupa kamar berisikan ruangan kosong tanpa tempat tidur, tapi hanya ada futon disana. Obito juga sudah biasa tidur dengan futon di markas mandara. Setelah melihat sekitar, obito merapihkan barangnya dan memasang sebuah cermin yang cukup besar yang dapat dia gunakan untuk melihat dirinya, entah mengapa sebenarnya sekarang-sekarang ini dia lebih sering bercermin daripada dulu yang melihat kaca saja langsung dia hancurkan hingga menjadi tidak tersisa dan berkeping-keping.

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya obito pada dirinya sendiri

Angin itu kembali bertiup, jendela yang tadi sempat obito buka menimbulkan angin yang meniup rambut hitam obito yang sudah agak memanjang. Ketika itu, dia teringat sosok rin yang tersenyum waktu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di akademik ninja. Obito tersenyum tapi hanya senyum pahit yang dia rasakan sekarang. Mungkin lebih baik dia mengunjungi tugu para pejuang waktu perang dahulu. Mungkin ada namanya disana. Obito merapihkan dirinya dan memakai jubahnnya kembali.

Obito berjalan pelan, dan mengingat-ingat tugu para pejuang berada dimana. Dia menemukan tempat yang dia tuju, tugu para pejuang dan disana tertuliskan "Uchiha Obito, Meninggal pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3" lalu dia menyetuh tulisan namanya, melihat kacamata lamanya yang masih tergeletak disana dan tersenyum pahit. kejadian pahit itu terulang kembali dalam bayangan obito

 **Flashback (Chapter 1)**

"Kakashi, bawalah rin pergi dan berjanjilah untuk menjaganya" ujar obito.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku" ucap kakashi.

Lalu kakashi mengajak rin untuk meninggalkan obito sendiri

"Obito, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap rin yang semakin menangis dan terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada obito.

Obito menepis tangan rin dan runtuhan batu menimpah tubuh obito

"Lucu sekali, bahkan aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya dan aku sudah berakhir. Semuanya berakhir".

 **End Flashback**

Perih rasanya mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan obito masih bisa merasakan sakit dari sebelah tubuhnya yang tertiban batu tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan obito bergegas kembali memasang jubahnya dan pergi dari tugu tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang datang kesana.

Cuaca yang tadi sedang cerah dan bersinar, tiba-tiba menujukan kesedihannya. Seakan-akan langit tau bahwa obito merasakan perih di dalam hatinya dan dirinya. Betapa sakit rasanya kejadian itu, tetapi lebih sakit melihat siapa yang datang ke tugu tersebut. Sebelah mata obito langsung membulat melihat seseorang dengan rambut peraknya muncul dan menatap kosong kerah tugu itu. Emosi obito memuncang liat kakashi, kalua tidak karena dirinya mementingkan diri dan peraturan mungkin dia sekarang dapat menunjukan jati dirinya di konoha.

"si brengsek itu, ngapain dia ke tugu itu"

Hujan turun semakin lebat, membasahi kedua orang tersebut. Rasa perih di hati obito kembali menjadi perih, lubang yang sedang dia lupakan kembali terbuka lagi ketika melihat kakashi dengan rambut peraknya berada di tugu itu. Setelah sekitar 15 menit dia melihat kakashi berdiri disana, akhirnya kakashi pergi meninggalkan tugu itu. Obito memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakashi pergi.

Setelah berjalan dibelakang kakashi tanpa merasa dicurigai, kakashi masuk ke toko dan menemui seseorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Siapa itu? Rasa penasaran obito semakin besar karena dia hanya melihat dari kejauhan di luar toko tersebut. Dia semakin mendekat ke arah toko itu, wangi yang tak asing bagi penciuman obito. Semakin lama mereka di dalam, mereka semakin lama dan perasaan obito semakin penasaran. Tapi karena cuaca semakin dingin dan obito menjadi gelisaha, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apatermentnya.

Setelah obito sampai, jubah dan pakaiannya basah semua. Langsung saja obito masuk ke kamar mandi dan membahasi rambut hitamnya dan mengingat kejadian tadi. Siapa gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu? Apakah itu rin? Besok dia akan mencari tau semuanya.

"AHH! Aku lupa pergi membeli makan. sial" teriak obito yang lupa bahwa dia memang lupa untuk membeli bumbu masakan. Buru-buru dia pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli beberapa barang bawaan. Beruntungnya, supermarket tersebut belum tutup

"Arigatou, silakan datang lagi"

 **Bruk…**

"Gomen"ujar obito yang menabrak seseorang

"tidak masalah, lain kali hati-hatilah" perempuan itu tersenyum dan pergi

"Wangi itu, mungkin kah rin. Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengenaliku?" obito masih memikirikan gadis itu, dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan tertiup angin sehabis hujan menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dalam hati obito. Mungkin kah itu rin?

* * *

-To Be Continue-

Hai Minna-san, ini Rose Namikaze. Terimakasih Atas dukungan kalian. Tanpa kalian aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Don't forget Review and Read.

Kependekatan atau tidak? Review ya

-Rose Namikaze- April, 05 2017


End file.
